Firestar (Warrior Cats)
Firestar was a major character in Erin Hunter's Warriors book franchise serving as the main protagonist of the original series, The Prophecies Begin. He was one of Thunderclan leaders and one of the most famous leaders. He was first discovered by Spottedleaf of Thunderclan after she received a mysterious prophecy from Starclan during the book Into the Wild. After receiving the vision of fire she stated, "Fire alone can save our clan". Firestar is the archenemy of Shadowclan's former leader Tigerstar. He has kits (Warriors term for kittens) named Leafpool, a medicine cat (Warriors term for nurse) and Squirrelflight, the current deputy of Thunderclan. He also has a mate (Warriors term for girlfriend) named Sandstorm. His best friend is Graystripe. History Firestar was once a house cat named Rusty who lived near the forest. He was always fascinated in what he could see in the distance from the garden fence. He kept having dreams about trying to catch mice in the wild, but always woke up before he could catch it. One day, he finally went outside and met his friend, a kitten named Smudge, who warned him about the wild forest cats in the nearby forest. Despite Smudge's words, Rusty went out into the forest anyway, but was suddenly attacked by Graypaw, a kitten of one of the Clan's. Two other cats appeared. One was Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan and the other Lionheart, a big warrior who was Graypaw's mentor. Bluestar invited Rusty to join her clan the next day. On that day, he met Lionheart again and a new cat, Whitestorm. They started to take him to camp and he kept up well, despite being a kittypet. When Bluestar announced his arrival to the Clan, Longtail, a new warrior, challenged Rusty to a fight to prove his worth. Rusty's collar snapped, signifying his ties with Twolegs had broken similarly. Rusty won the fight and, in doing so, became a part of ThunderClan. He was made an apprentice and renamed Firepaw. He started out sharing Tigerclaw and Lionheart as both his and his friend's mentors, but eventually he became apprenticed to Bluestar. Bluestar gave him the apprentice name Firepaw. His old life as a kittypet was over and his new life as a wild forest cat began. Firepaw and Graypaw spent most of their time together training with Ravenpaw. The day Rusty joined the ThunderClan cats, Redtail died in battle after fighting RiverClan, a rival warrior clan. Lionheart then became deputy, much to Tigerclaw's anger. Firepaw kept training, getting better and better, each day. The Clan now only had five apprentices; Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, Sandpaw and Dustpaw. Both Sandpaw and Dustpaw didn't like the newcomer, and they let that be known, as they ridiculed and taunted him for his kittypet roots. Firepaw learned fast about the Warrior Code. He met other Clan cats and went to Gatherings. He seemed to like the medicine cat, Spottedleaf. When Firepaw was one day hunting for his Clan, he ran into the former ShadowClan medicine cat, Yellowfang. She was that one cat nobody liked. She was very hostile towards him, despite her obviously being sick and wounded. They have a small fight, then they share a rabbit Firepaw caught. The two are found by a patrol, and Firepaw lands in serious trouble. She was allowed to stay at the ThunderClan camp after Bluestar's descision. Ravenpaw hinted numerous times that the death of Redtail was not what it seemed. Ravenpaw tells Firepaw that Tigerclaw killed Redtail. Firepaw began to suspect Tigerclaw was going to kill Ravenpaw for knowing too much. Tigerclaw starts hinting that Ravenpaw is a traitor. Then ShadowClan attacked and killed Spottedleaf and they stole some kits which were fortunately later returned. Lionheart was killed and Tigerclaw became deputy. Yellowfang goes to save the kits. Firepaw takes the opportunity to sneak Ravenpaw away to a nearby farm. Graypaw takes them to Barley, a farm cat they met earlier before coming back from Mothermouth. After dropping off, Ravenpaw, Firepaw and Graypaw head to ShadowClan territory. They come across Yellowfang some ShadowClan elders and ThunderClan warriors. They attack Brokenstar's warriors and take back their kits while chasing Brokenstar and his followers out. They returned to ThunderClan heroes. Firepaw tells everyone Ravenpaw was killed in battle. Yellowfang took the position of Medicine Cat for ThunderClan. After battling with ShadowClan to make sure Brokenstar was no longer leader,Firepaw and Graypaw became Graystripe and Fireheart. They then rescue two kits,whom of which belong to a RiverClan queen,from a river when it flooded. They discover RiverClan's fish are poisoned, and they feed the RiverClan cats food from their territory. Now Bluestar sent him and Graystripe to find them. This was their first mission as warriors. They search for a few days and they find the missing Clan. Tallstar, the leader, allows the two to lead them home. Fireheart and Graystripe help carry a kit named Gorsekit for Morningflower. They also meet Onewhisker and the deputy Deadfoot. When they arrived back at WindClan territory, Tallstar has Onewhisker and Deadfoot take the two warriors home. On their way back the cross into RiverClan territory, where they ran into a RiverClan patrol. Leopardfur, the deputy, and her warriors attack the small group. Then, a ThunderClan patrol arrives and helps fight the RiverClan warriors. Sadly, Whiteclaw died from falling, but Fireheart saved Sandpaw from falling off the cliff. After that she seems to accept him as a warrior. Fireheart then was given an apprentice named Cinderpaw. Graystripe got her brother, Brackenpaw. They take their apprentices out for patrol of their territory. When they were walking along the river Graystripe fell in after showing off to his apprentice, Silverstream, Crookedstar's daughter, saved him from drowning. Graystripe soon falls in love with her. He stops training his apprentice after that and Fireheart now has two apprentices to train while Graystripe was chasing after Silverstream. Fireheart later discovers his sister, Princess, after visiting the Twolegplace. She gives him her first born son so he could live as a warrior. Bluestar allows the kit to stay and names him Cloudkit. Brindleface takes care of him. Then Cinderpaw was hit by a Monster. Fireheart told her not to go but she didn't listen and she went to see what Tigerclaw wanted because Bluestar was too ill to come. She survived the injury and later became Yellowfang's apprentice, since she could not be a warrior with a damaged leg. Fireheart then suspects Tigerclaw had wanted to kill Bluestar. They find bones smelling of ShadowClan scent and Yellowfang suspects it was Brokenstar's. With only one warrior, Fireheart left at camp, Brokenstar and his rogues attack their camp and Graystripe saves Fireheart coming looking for Tigerclaw. Brokenstar was blinded in battle and Clawface was killed. The other rogues ran away. Sandpaw and Dustpaw become warriors and are called Sandstorm and Dustpelt. Bluestar allows Brokenstar to stay and gives him his old name back, Brokentail. Some time later when both RiverClan and ShadowClan attack WindClan. Bluestar sent ThunderClan warriors to raid them. Tigerclaw was seen watching as Fireheart was about to die. Fireheart accidently attacked Silverstream, but didn't leave a scratch because he didn't want to hurt her. Tigerclaw took notice of this. After a Gathering, when all four Clans meet ever full moon, Fireheart and Graystripe snuck off to see Ravenpaw so they could find out more about Redtail's death. Ravenpaw tells them all they needed to know. Fireheart asked some RiverClan cats about Oakheart’s death and uncovered some secrets that weren't even worth telling his friend. A flood over flowed RiverClan territory and so Fireheart and Graystripe gave them prey. Some time later, Silverstream gave birth to two kits, but then died after. Cinderpelt tried to save her but was unable to. The two kits were named Featherkit and Stormkit. Fireheart then discovered that Tigerclaw was talking with Brokentail and his rogues. They attacked ThunderClan and Tigerclaw attempted to kill Bluestar, but Fireheart and Graystripe stopped him. Fireheart then told the whole Clan what he had heard from Ravenpaw and from what he knew himself. Fireheart exposed Tigerclaw as the true killer of Redtail. Bluestar then had Tigerclaw exiled from ThunderClan. Yellowfang killed her son, Brokentail by feeding him Deathberries. After that, Brackenpaw then was made into a warrior. He was renamed Brackenfur. Bluestar then made Fireheart deputy since Tigerclaw was gone. By now, Cloudkit was old enough to be trained, so Bluestar made Fireheart Cloudpaw's mentor. Then Graystripe left with his kits to join RiverClan. Fireheart has a hard time being deputy since Bluestar acts less like a leader. Fireheart was basically running ThunderClan. He has some help from Whitestorm. Darkstripe found any way to bother Fireheart and make his duties difficult. Fireheart kept training Cloudpaw and he later has to choose mentors for Ashpaw and Fernpaw with the help of Cinderpelt and Yellowfang. Dustpelt became Ashpaw's mentor and Darkstripe became Fernpaw's mentor. Then Littlecloud and Whitethroat, the ShadowClan cats asked for help from ThunderClan. Greencough had spread through ShadowClan and killed their deputy and new leader, Nightstar. Bluestar was so far into depression and anger to help, but Cinderpelt offered her assistance. She sent Fireheart to go get catnip for them. He went to his old house and carried the catnip to Cinderpelt. She saved them and they returned to ShadowClan. Then Tigerclaw and Brokentail's rogues attacked a ThunderClan patrol and killed Runningwind. ThunderClan chased them away. Fireheart had enough problems but then he got one more. He found out Cloudpaw had been letting twolegs feed him. Then worst of all the twolegs moved and took Cloudpaw in their monster's belly with them. He was unable to help his nephew. Ravenpaw payed a visit after Tigerclaw had left. He had found Cloudpaw in a new house near where he lived. Ravenpaw took Fireheart and Sandstorm to the house where he saw the apprentice. They saved Cloudpaw and took him home to ThunderClan. On the way back to camp, they were attacked by Mudclaw, his apprentice, Webpaw, and Deadfoot from WindClan. They chased them off and returned to ThunderClan. Then fire burned through the forest. Most of the cats got away except for Patchpelt, Halftail and Yellowfang. All three died of smoke inhalation. Fireheart spoke with Yellowfang before she died in her den. She told him about Brokentail's death and that she killed him, but he already knew that, since he had saw her kill him. Then she wished Fireheart was her son. After a while, she died. Bluestar then became sick with sadness and Fireheart had to take her place at the Gathering. There he found out Tigerclaw had become ShadowClan's new leader. After the Gathering, some patrols found signs of dogs in the forest. Bluestar thought it was WindClan who was stealing prey from ThunderClan territory but Fireheart knew it was the dog pack. Bluestar then announced she wanted to attack WindClan. Fireheart then told his Clanmates about the dogs and stopped the attack on WindClan. Cloudpaw was made into a warrior named Cloudtail. Swiftpaw, Longtail's apprentice, became angry along with Brightpaw and Thornpaw because they didn't become warriors. Although, they were the same age. Swiftpaw and Brightpaw went to attack the dogs but sadly, Swiftpaw was killed and Brightpaw was badly injured. Brightpaw was on death's doorstep, but lived. Bluestar named her Lostface so if she died then she would be given to StarClan as a warrior. She survived but was blind on one side. Cloudtail never left her side the whole time. Fireheart then figured out Tigerstar was feeding the pack of dogs and was planning to lead them to ThunderClan so they could destroy the Clan. Fireheart told Cloudtail to take the Clan to Sunningrocks while he and some of the fastest warriors could leer the dogs away. One by one the cats took turns running, letting the dogs chase them. Fireheart was the last cat to leer the dogs to the gorge. Tigerstar stopped him and pinned Fireheart down. The pack leader grabbed Fireheart and almost killed him. Bluestar appeared and attacked the dogs. She fell off the gorge and Fireheart jumped in after her to try saving her. During the floods he had learned from Graypool, a RiverClan elder, that Oakheart had mated with Bluestar and she gave birth to two kits but she gave them to Oakheart so she could save her Clan and become deputy. Now as Fireheart and Bluestar were drowning, her kits came to their rescue. Mistyfoot and the new RiverClan deputy, Stonefur, helped Fireheart carry Bluestar to the bank. Before she died, both of her children told her that they forgave her for giving them up. Graystripe had rejoined the Clan and arrived to help Fireheart. Tigerstar appeared ready to finish off Bluestar but Graystripe stopped him. After Mistyfoot and Stonefur paid their respects, they returned to RiverClan. Fireheart travels to get his nine lives. He travels with Cinderpelt to the Moonstone in Mothermouth. They meet Onewhisker's patrol. Fireheart tells him of the sad news. Then they keep in traveling to Highstones where the Moonstone is located. Fireheart sleeps next to the Moonstone and is visited by the StarClan warriors. He was visited by nine of his former warrior's companions. Lionheart, Redtail, and Swiftpaw, to name a few. After he was named Firestar, Bluestar gave him a new prophecy. Firestar then makes his reliable friend Whitestorm, into his first deputy. Graystripe hadn't proven himself as a trusted ThunderClan warrior yet to become deputy. Darkstripe tries to kill Sorrelkit with deathberries, so Firestar banishes him. He joins Tigerstar. Firestar then talks to One-eye, an elder, to find out how to change a name. She tells him how and he changes Lostface's name to Brightheart. He also makes Thornpaw into a warrior, Thornclaw. He was the first apprentice he made into a warrior. At a Gathering, Tigerstar reveals he plans to make all four Clans into one called TigerClan with all four leaders ruling over the land. Leopardstar, the new leader of RiverClan, had been visiting Tigerstar for a while. She joins the new TigerClan. Tallstar and Firestar refuse. TigerClan attacks WindClan and ThunderClan once again come to their friends aid. Tallstar then joins forces with Firestar to fight TigerClan but they soon find out Tigerstar had brought BloodClan in to the forest to help fight ThunderClan and WindClan. Graystripe wanted to check on his kits at TigerClan, so he and Ravenpaw go to check on them. They find that Tigerstar doesn't trust half-Clan cats and has his deputy, Blackfoot, kill Stonefur. Firestar then saves Mistyfoot, Featherpaw and Stormpaw. They joined ThunderClan. At a meeting with TigerClan, Tigerstar was killed by Scourge, the BloodClan leader, when he tries telling BloodClan to attack. Leopardstar then joins TigerClan with WindClan and ThunderClan. They become LionClan briefly. All four Clans then fight BloodClan. Whitestorm was sadly killed, but before he died, he requested that Graystripe be his successor. Firestar then makes Graystripe the new deputy. Firestar died after fighting Scourge, but he came back since he has eight lives left. He kills Scourge with a bite. LionClan was no more and the last BloodClan members left. Firestar, Graystripe and Sandstorm then watched the sun rise. Months later in "The Last Hope" he fights in the battle with the Dark Forest. He is struck by Tigerstar, but matches the blow that ends his rival forever. He later dies of his wounds. Physical Appearance It has been mentioned multiple times by other characters that Firestar undeniably bears a close resemblance to his father Jake. Firestar is a bright flame-colored cat with emerald-green eyes. Heroic Acts *Helped to give Yellowfang a home *Supported Bluestar at her dying moments *Saved the whole forest in one of the biggest battles in the series *Defeated Tigerstar *Often helped cats in need Personality Firestar was brave, protective, caring, compassionate and honourable. He was also generous and forgiving. He was fiercely loyal not only to his clan, but also to his many friends and allies, regardless of their affiliation. He respected the rules of the Warrior Code, but also had the insight to look beyond them in order to properly judge a questionable situation. As a result, he often broke the traditional rules of the Clans (a trend started by his very inclusion into Thunderclan, being a house cat, or having Kittypet origins) in order to help his friends or rectify a situation he believed to be right. Firestar could be very serious, but also has a good sense of humor. He was rarely distracted. He shared his father’s fascination in the Forest. He is at times oblivious of some things, such as Cinderpelt's crush on him and Sandstorm's. Trivia *Firestar’s fur was originally plain orange but Erin Hunter later added stripes to his official design. *Firestar is reminiscent of Harry Potter, through his personality. *On the Warriors official website, Firestar is described as courageous, loyal, brave, and kind. *One of Leafstar's kits, Firefern, is named after him. *In the German version of Warriors back when he was a Kittypet he was called Sammy instead of Rusty and in the Spanish version he was named Colorado. External Links *https://warriors.fandom.com/wiki/Firestar *https://warriorcats.com/clans-cats/cats/firestar Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Chaste Category:Honorable Category:Book Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:The Chosen One Category:The Messiah Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sympathetic Category:Stalkers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Big Good Category:Mentor Category:Mascots Category:Narrators Category:Undead Category:Paranormal Category:Successful Category:Saved Soul